cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirty Dozen
Category:AlliancesCategory:Multi-Colored team alliances The Dirty Dozen (or DD) was a multi-sphere squad which became known after being involved in The Educational War. Formation and Protocols: Founded in early summer of 2007 by a group of non-aligned nations after emerging from a conflict with the Crimson Sun Empire and their allies who were outraged that non-aligned would defend each other from tech-raiding. It's goals were mutual-defence, trade and offering a safe harbour for other non-aligned nations. Structure: A squad, as distinguished from an alliance, does not have leadership in a traditional sense, relying instead upon group consensus to formulate policy. In some cases an outside party may volunteer to negotiate on the group's behalf. The squad had stable trading relationships and informal defensive ties with non-aligned nations and other small groups. Dirty Dozen becomes known, is attacked, disbands: The Dirty Dozen came to public attention when a member of the FOK!-Alliance attacked "Mommyann"; a senior member of the group for requesting peace on behalf of a non-aligned nation that a FOK member had attacked. The FOK nation in question alleged that mommyann was in fact attempting to protect a multi of hers. No evidence was ever produced to substantiate the allegation nor was this alleged multi reported to CyberNations admins for verification. In a later public statement FOK! admitted that the attack was unsanctioned. Mommyann elected to fight back rather than accept peace without reparations. FOK! then gang-attacked her for this and her Dirty Dozen allies promptly came to her defense. FOK then declared war upon all Dirty Dozen members, whether they were involved or not, demanding reparations, apologies, POW status, etc. in the form of individual surrender terms. No member of Dirty Dozen surrendered to FOK. As the war dragged on, the negotiator Morath offered to have his nation attacked by FOK until all of his infrastructure was destroyed (ZI) in exchange for Dirty Dozen to be unconditionally released. They said they wanted walford instead. Walford's involvement in this was that Dirty Dozen was reported as an affiliate of the now defunct confederation of non-aligned and small groups known as Alliance: NONE of which walford was the Founder. Walford then preemptively attacked three FOK nations and was thus gang counter-attacked and ZI-ed. While Dirty Dozen was withdrawing, elements of FOK's Continuum ally Viridian Entente declared war on the Dirty Dozen for Out of Character comments made by Alec Trevelyan in a private IRC chatroom. They demanded that he be expelled and Alec volunteered to leave. When Morath suggested that he may be rebuilt after an attack, VE decided to attack the few remaining DD nations that were not recovering in Peace Mode. Dirty Dozen elected to accept the relatively mild terms of a public apology, $9 million and 150 tech - which were generously paid by a friend. One member, Terdarmo elected instead to fight rather than accept the terms and divested all of her nation's assets. Although this was token gesture of submission, it was still done so for reasons they considered to be unjust, so rather than live with that dishonor, Dirty Dozen chose to disband.